1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of topical compositions for the treatment of seborrheic keratosis and includes as its essential ingredients, inhibited phenol, a salicylate, resorcinol, a zinc compound, and a non-aqueous solvent including a non-toxic lower aliphatic alcohol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my copending application, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,370, I have described a topical composition for use in the treatment of various skin conditions, including seborrheic keratosis. In this patent, there was suggested a composition containing 20 to 60 parts of an inhibited phenol calculated as potassium phenolate, 1 part of a salicylate calculated as sodium salicylate, 5 parts of resorcinol, and 4 parts of a zinc compound calculated as zinc sulfate. The present invention provides a significant improvement over the type of compositions disclosed in the aforementioned patent by reducing the amount of inhibited phenol required to produce the same ameliorative effect.